


i don’t know what the plan is (but you can share with me)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was undeniably something between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don’t know what the plan is (but you can share with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who saw this movie? Guess who loved it? Guess who had to write for it? I'm sure there are a lot of correct answers to those questions, but the answer I'm going for here is "me".

This wasn't what either of them initially wanted and they were sure that it was not something that they needed, but Bruce and Diana had been brought together enough times over this that there was undeniably something between them. Whatever that something really was did not matter in the moment, but when they were at last brought together by loss and that moment took place, they let it be decided what was between them.

She was more than just the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but even just that was a compliment from someone who had seen all that he had seen. There was a look to her of beauty that even he could not comprehend, a look that shouldn't exist anymore, the look of a forgotten goddess. She carried herself like no one he had ever met before, and in his most private moments, when he could forget everything else for a bit, he could admit to himself that she was as close to perfection as anyone could get.

But beyond that, she was something special. He'd seen her fight, seen the strength and the discipline, and would consider her an equal if not a better. Diana could probably kill him if she set her mind to it before he had the chance to plan for such a thing, and even as he planned for it, he hoped that a fight like that would never come to pass.

Now they had been brought together again by something devastating enough to drive them closer together, and now they had only each other to really go to in the moments when it hurt. She didn't know him well, but Bruce hadn't really either. He hadn't had the chance to and he regretted it, never realizing he could be this wrong, and he had been so determined not to do that again that he had to know her in every way he could.

Whatever her reasons were, they were there and unreadable to him, much like the rest of her- yet another thing he had to admire about her. She had her reasons, even if he did not see them, and maybe they were just as simple as his, but the something between them became a specific thing, and having her for an evening might not have solved the problem that led to it, but it was certainly more than he could have gotten from anyone else.

She understood him on some level, even if she could never understand him fully, and there was no facade with her. He was not Bruce Wayne when they were together, but he was not Batman either; he was the someone in the middle that he wished that he could find the strength to be all the time. She was someone new with him as well, and he wondered if that was who she wished to be as well, the fighting side of her tamed just enough to show tenderness, the mystery lowered just enough to let him know that she had let him in.

If there was love between them, or if there could have been, he didn't know. He didn't know how to measure or name what he had made with her in all the times that they were brought together, and if she knew more than he did, she never let on, and he could never tell exactly what she knew. That was alright, though, because when he shared an evening with her and slipped into the man he wanted to be, he didn't mind quite so much about not knowing everything and he really didn't mind not having to think about everything, or anything but her.

 


End file.
